blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue (Witch) Transcript
Note: Mina being the name of the playable character in Blood In Roses, for the sake of docummentation, has been used as the players name for this transcript. Furthermore, as this is a transcript page, please see our: Transcripts directory for more infomation about transcripts. Part 1 This is a story that happened once upon a time. It took place in a mysterious castle intersecting two worlds-- One world was called 'Lorraine' where humans, without power, live in. People gathered under king's rule there, and lived in accordance with their law. The other world was 'Reichdole' where magical beings, possessing dark power, live in. Not having a king to rule them, they lived faithfully to their desire. However, among the residents of darkness living freely, appeared a kind with extremely strong power. Vampires-- They began to manage and control the 'path' to travel between the two worlds. After several thousand years since the vampires' appearance, there remained only a few humans who know the existance sic of the dark beings. And 'she', too, lived a peaceful life in a small village. Until she realized her fate, that is-- Part 2 Mina: “N-No! Stop! Stay away from me, or I’ll bite my tongue off!” ???: “What a mighty girl…” Mina: “Don’t touch me!” ???: “You’d better not move. Otherwise you’ll…” Mina: “Ugh!” I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I can’t move for a moment, bearing the pain. Seizing this opportunity, the two men close in on me. ??? (Alfred): “Cut it out. Some people just don’t know when to give up.” ??? (Rupert): “Now, stay still…” Mina: “No!” As I struggle to get away from them, thorns twisting around my body sting me. Every little movement I make leaves more scars, causing me so much pain, but I can’t help but try to escape. (I never thought it would come to this…!) I curse my own curiosity from the bottom of my heart. I have lived as a witch for a few years in a small village called ‘Neuheim’ apart from my parents. Long time ago, witches were said to be a symbol of evil spirits. But nowadays, the word ‘witch’ has come to mean ‘women who can formulate medicine and perform a magical spell of some sort.’ In other words, I make medicines or cast soothing spells on people… These things are my daily work. There are two things women in my family line have inherited for generations. A pendant as a lucky charm, and-- A power to ‘see’ the future. A scene from the future just pops up in my mind and goes away. It’s rather strange. It’s nothing sophisticated though--I have no control over the power. I can’t ‘see’ the future on my own will. The only thing I know is what I ‘see’ is an event which will definitely happen sometime in the future. I’ve realized that the power has been getting stronger since a few days ago. I have been seeing more visions more often than ever before these days. What came into my mind was a vision of a forest nearby my village. Far into the forest, there was a castle. And…two unfamiliar men. Every time their figures appeared in my mind, I always heard a strange song. Finally I couldn’t ignore the visions any more…and had decided to enter the forest. Villager: “Hey, Mina. You are beautiful as usual. Where are you going?” Mina: “Hello. I’m going to pick some medicinal herbs.” Villager: “Uh oh. It’s too dangerous to go inside the delusive forest alone.” Villager: “I can escort you if you want.” Mina: “I’m fine on my own. Thanks anyways.” Having casually exchanged few words with the villager, I entered the forest. Although he was kind and caring, I had no intention to take him in. Idora Forest--People call this place the delusive forest. The name said it all. I soon lost the sense of direction. Encircled by tall trees, I frantically walked around completely lost. (Geez… What should I do.) The faint lights that had broken through the trees were now completely gone. My intuition was alarming me to leave, but I absolutely had no clue which way I had come from. (It was so careless of me…) Just when I was at my wit’s end-- Mina: “Ugh!” The scenery around me was wiped out by bright whiteness. (I know this feeling…) This is what happens when I ‘see’ the future. Two men were staring at me, standing in front of a castle. At the same time, I started to hear a strange song. (This voice… It’s the same strange song…) As soon as I tried to listen carefully, everything went black this time. After I ‘see’ the future, I always get dizzy or a headache. Already knowing this fit would end soon, I sat by the nearest tree and took a deep breath to calm myself down. (…I’m fine now.) I opened my eyes to see the darkness had even thickened. Mina: “I don’t know which way I should go…” As I tried to think up of the way to get out of here, I looked around. Something black was moving in the corner of my eyes. (What is it…?) The black object was wriggling in the darkness. I walked towards it in curiosity as it grew bigger and bigger. (Is this one big lump of something? No--) Rather than that, I noticed that small objects were shaping into a big lump. There were numerous red dots in it. Mina: “…Bats…?” All the red dots spotted me as I muttered. Mina: “!!!” As soon as I realized the red dots were the eyes of the bats, I started to dash in the opposite direction from the lump. I ran. I ran for my life-- Having made sure that the bats aren’t chasing me anymore, I could finally stop running. I was breathing hard from sprinting. All I could do then was try to regain my breath looking at my feet. Finally, I lifted my eyes up from my feet--my breath was taken away again by the scenery spread in front of me. There was an old castle that seemed to rot away at any moment. I felt a sense of déjà vu. Because… I had ‘seen’ it many times. (Are they in the castle…?) (Does the song come from here…?) (I should go find out…) I looked up at the castle. I held my pendant, a family treasure handed down to me, tightly in my hand to get courage. Then, I slowly laid my hand on the gate. ??? (Raymond): “…This is going to be a lot of fun.” Mina: “Hello… Excuse me…” The door unfolded a gorgeous scene inside unlike its outward appearance. Mina: “Is anyone there?” I called out loud, but nobody responded. Silence covered the entire castle, and there was no sign of human habitations. (Nobody lives here…?) (But still… It seems to be in good repair…) The hallways and handrails of stairs were even nicely polished. (I might find someone in other rooms.) Having a ray of hope, I decided to go look around the castle. ??? (Daniel): “A human girl, huh? I hope she won’t be a trouble.” ??? (Jack): “What’s this tasty smell? Woo hoo, I’m so ready for it!” ???: “…” ???: “Uh oh. Don’t sweat over me! I’ll behaaaave.” Although I searched in the castle for a while, I hadn’t met anyone yet. (Am I alone in this large castle? It’s kind of scary thinking about it…) My slight hope to meet someone who lived here was starting to fade away. Mina: “I probably should get out of here.” Just when I turned around-- Mina: “Eek!” Candle lights illuminating the hallway suddenly went out. My thought froze in the complete darkness. (It’s dark, and I’m so scared…) Dreadful fear dominated me. ???: “Hey.” Mina: “!!!” ???: “Do you heeear me…?” Someone had come behind me before I knew it, and patted me on the shoulder. Though I was looking for someone living in the castle, this encounter only gave me fear itself. ???: “Hey, don’t be so nervous.” ???: “You look soooo tasty, but I won’t eat ya right away.” Mina: “E-Eat…?” A sharp cold feeling laid on my neck terrorized me. (A…kn-knife…?!) Because of the way he was, the word ‘knife’ promptly came up in my mind. Mina: “Ugh… Ahh…” He covered my mouth with his hand to muffle my outgoing scream. ???: “Don’t make a fuss. It’ll only cause a big trouble for ME.” (I…can’t…brea--…) My consciousness started to fade away. Just before I passed out, I heard something drop on the hard floor and footsteps coming towards me. Mina: “H…Huh…?” (Ow… Am I… tied up…?) When I opened my eyes, my body was tied around by thorn so I couldn’t move freely. (Where am I…?) Part 3 (Where am I...?) I looked around the room: a small room. Mina: "This is just like a jail." (A cold blade was put to my neck...and...) I remembered that a man shut my mouth with his hands, which made breathing impossible. (And... What happened after that?) It was only natural that I didn't know what had happened after I lost my consciousness. (I wish the vision would happen now.) (At least I want to know what's happening next...) Contrary to my expectation, I had never been able to control the power the way I wanted. Mina: "First of all, I've got to do something with the thorn..." Just when I moved my body to escape from the thorn-- ??? (Rupert): "It's better not to move your body. They'll only prick your skin deeper." Mina: "...Huh?" I was shocked to see a man with a gentle smile who entered the room. ??? (Alfred): "Wait, Rupert." Mina: "I can't believe this..." Another surprise occurred as a blond man showed up in the room right after the first man. I looked at both of them by turns. (They are...) (...I've 'seen' them many times in the vision.) Mina: "Is this your castle? Do you guys sing that strange song?" I couldn't hold back my curiosity and questioned them, but the blond man glared at me in response. ??? (Alfred): "I have no consent of allowing a stinky human to speak." Mina: "Wha--" I was dumbfounded by his violent verbal attack. ??? (Rupert): "Alfred! Even though she is a human, you must be gentle to ladies." ??? (Rupert): "I told you to be nice to ladies." ??? (Rupert): "I'm Rupert, and this is Alfred. Please forgive my little brother's misbehavior." The man who called himself Rupert pushed the blond guy aside and showed me a big smile. Alfred: "Hmph. You were only born a bit earlier than me. Don't make yourself look like the big brother." The man called Alfred pushed away Rupert this time and looked into me. Alfred: "Hm. I think this is it..." Rupert: "Right... I can find some feature of hers..." I have no idea what they were talking about. Alfred: "If I can make her my belonging..." Mina: "Belonging...?" Alfred: "Shut up, human. All you have to do is offer your blood." Mina: "Ngh!" With a sharp cold glare, he gave me the cruel statement. And again, I was at a loss for words. Rupert: "Alfred... *sigh*" Rupert showed me a wry smile this time as if he had resigned his brother. Rupert: "I am deeply sorry for his rudeness. He usually behaves better than this." (He looks at least better than the blond guy throwing rude words at me...) (But 'Give us your blood'? 'Belonging'? 'Features'? They sure are strange...) (First of all, why am I tied up...?) So many questions came up on my mind. And the thorn tortured me by pricking my skin. Different types of feelings mixed with each other. Among them all, anger grew stronger and stronger, and I began to speak. Mina: "Did you guys throw me in this jail?" Rupert: "I didn't carry you here, but I ordered someone to do so." (Ordered?! I thought he was a gentleman by the way he speaks, but I can't trust him anymore...) (It's true that I'm the one to blame for trespassing the castle, but to tie me up with thorn is just so crazy!) (I want to get out of this eerie castle... I want to be free from them.) (First things first... I must get rid of the thorn to get out of the jail.) (It's so frustrating, but it looks like I have no other choice besides begging those two in front of me...) Mina: "I'm Mina. I apologize for trespassing the castle." Mina: "So, please help me untie the thorn. I'm sure it gives you guys pain to hurt a woman, doesn't it?" Rupert: "I understand. I'm not into watching a lady tied up in front of me." Rupert: "However..." Rupert hadn't completed his line, but instead, he showed me an evil grin. Rupert: "Humans are cunning creatures." Rupert: "I'm sorry, but we can't let you be free." Rupert: "Let me tell you. The only way you can become free is..." Rupert: "...To give me your blood." Alfred: "...To give me your blood." I surely felt a chill run down my spine at their synchronized phrases. Part 4 Their terrifying request brings me back to the present situation I'm in as I was recalling what had happened until now. Alfred: "You're covered in blood..." Mina: "Ugh!" He grabs me by the hand as I'm throwing my arms around desperately. Mina: "Get your hands off!" Alfred: "I'm getting bored of this." After muttering, Alfred brings my wrist towards his mouth. Mina: "Stop!" My whole body trembles as he licks the blood from my wrist. Alfred: "Sweet blood, huh...?" His lips are wearing my blood as he grins. Mina: "Please! Let go!" I'm frightened to death without knowing their intentions. Mina: "Stay away from me!" The more I struggle, the more thorns bite into my body. My clothes, my skin, and my face... I was covered all over with painful cuts. Rupert: "I told you not to move many times." Rupert talks to me in a gentle manner. But... I know he isn't on my side either. Rupert: "Oh dear, a lady shouldn't get scars on her pretty face." Looking sad, he bites through one of his fingertips. Mina: "R...Rupert...?" I have no idea what his next action was until I scream out loud to see it revealed. Rupert applied the blood from his fingertip on the cut on my wrist. In an instant, my scar miraculously disappears. Rupert: "Look, your face..." Rupert's blood is applied on my face's scar as well. Though I can't see it myself, I am sure the scar must have healed in an instant. With my knowledge as a witch, I know the kind which can heal any scars with their blood in an instant. Alfred's words that were to give him my blood. And Rupert's blood that has cured my scars. They must be... Mina: "Vampires..." My monologue is soon to be confirmed. Rupert: "Didn't I tell you? Alfred and I are both vampires." Alfred: "You must be honored to be desired by us." Saying this, Alfred reaches his hands to expose my bare shoulders. Mina: "D-Don't..." As I struggle, my body is pinioned by the thorn even tighter. Alfred: "Behave yourself." My body trembles as he whispers in my ear, and I find myself paralyzed in the next moment. Alfred: "Now, you are a good girl." He strokes my hair and I feel his breath on my neck. (Ouch...!) Sharp pains run through the left side of my neck and my right shoulder at the same time. Mina: "Ahh..." The sensation penetrating my skin. I know that's their fangs without even looking at them. My blood is mustered to where the fangs are stabbed. Rupert: "Oh..." Hearing a sweet gasp coming from my right side, I turn in the direction to see Rupert, whose crimson eyes are glaring, staring at me. He takes my hand, and licks a scar on my finger. Rupert: "I have never tasted such sweet blood. I would be addicted to it..." Whispering into my ear, he sucks up my finger. Mina: "Stop..." Alfred: "No, not enough..." Mina: "Ugh!" Another sharp pain runs through the left side of my neck. Rupert: "I...I need more..." Mina: "Ahhhhhh!" Rupert's fangs thrust into the bite mark he has already made, and he sucks more blood from there. Mina: "Please, stop now..." (I'm...supposed to be feeling only pain.) (But, there is something different from pain in this.) (What...is this feeling...?) My consciousness fades away while my blood is sucked away. I slowly become incapable to think anymore... Then, everything goes black before my eyes. Part 5 ??? (Spade): "Wa..ke... Wake...up..." Mina: "Hmm...?" I feel something rubbing against my cheek, and slowly open my eyes. An unfamiliar ceiling...an unfamiliar room...and a cat. Mina: "Whose voice was that...?" Sitting up in a bed I was laid down on, I look around. (I thought I heard someone talking to me...) But nobody is in the room except me. ??? (Spade): "Good. You can move your body." Mina: "?!" (I've just made sure that no one is in the room though...) Mina: "Why...?" I look in the direction where the voice came from. There is the cat sitting in my sight. Mina: "A cat...by any chance..." ??? (Spade): "You're right." I hear the same exact voice from the spot where the cat is sitting. Mina: "Who are you?" ??? (Spade): "I am a cat living in this castle. Some people call me Spade." Mina: "I've never met a cat who can speak the human language before." If I didn't know I was in a vampire's castle, I wouldn't have accepted what the cat says. (I've gone through so much that I'm not easily surprised by a cat speaking.) Spade: "We can talk about my language ability later. The problem here is you." Mina: "Me?" Spade: "Do you remember you were sucked your blood by the vampire brothers?" Mina: "Yeah..." (How can I forget about that?) The pain of the fangs sticking into my skin...and the indescribable weird sensation... Spade: "They tried to dominate you." Mina: "Yes... I know. So..." (I've turned into a vampire...) I get depressed all of the sudden to face reality. Spade: "Keep your chin up! You haven't become their belonging." Mina: "Huh?" Spade: "You are still human. But..." Mina: "So, I'm not a vampire yet!" I take Spade up in my arms as I'm overwhelmed by happiness. Spade: "Don't start celebrating yet. Hear me out." I put him down on the floor as he struggles in my arms. Spade: "Seems like you are descended from a special blood line." Spade: "You are now in between a human and a vampire." Mina: "Does it mean... I will eventually turn into a vampire?" Spade: "Yes. You are exactly right." Spade confirms my question with a nod, and stares at me in a serious manner. Spade: "You have ten days left. Find out the Rose Garden somewhere in this castle within those ten days." Spade: "Roses blooming in this castle have a mystical power." Spade: "Drinking the evening dew will purify you from the vampire curse." (Find the Rose Garden in ten days...) Mina: "Why are you so nice to me?" Spade: "Because you are not supposed to become a vampire." Spade: "I don't know how helpful I can be, but I will support you if you wish." Mina: "Thank you, Spade." I have no idea why Spade knows those kinds of things, but it still relieves me to find out that there is someone in this vampires' castle to help me. (I'll find the garden and leave this castle as a human.) As soon as I make the resolve, a knocking sound resonates from the door. <> Category:Transcripts